The Lost Girl and The Meteor Gentleman
by yumiko0roth16
Summary: While Gumi was out, She meets twins Rin & Len who tell her about a mysterious town, Her plan is set and she escapes in the night, While in this town she bump's in to a handsome man who kiddnaps her, She must now learn to love him and vice versa
1. Chapter 1: The Search

It all started when Gumi was out searching for the run away boy. She had been looking everywhere, Privet and public place's even knocking on people's door's and asking for any new's or clue's.

The young girl was fairly famillar with the area she was in, The boy was last seen there. However she was a bit confused due to the fact she lived in a more smaller part of town.

Gumi had not done any research on the area, She did not have the chance. Map's and danger was warned to her but she ignored it despertily wanting to help find the boy.

The female was walking on a side walk next to a silver fence that out lined a public park. It was lunchtime and Gumi was tierd a small break would'nt hurt anyone.

The sun glowed warmly that day so the boy should'nt be cold where ever he was. The young girl walked slightly faster following the fence round a few corner's untill she reached the entrance.

A lovely slight breeze flew past, Her hair waving freely in the wind, It was still warm. It Truley was a wonderful park.

Taking a small deep breath she looked around in case of any sign's of the lost boy, She walked past this park to many times today and would be devasted if she found him alone crying.

There were no sign's of him which made her relax, But not in mean cruel hearted way, She did still wan't to find him, But not in a terriable state.

The park was'nt to big, It was more on the small side although it did have it's perk's. There were four section's each for diffrent age group's...

You had your average todeler park, Your natural kid's park, Teenage skate park and a walking around/sitting area part for all age's. Only 3 sections were full...

Gumi was'nt into all that smoking and alchole teenage pranking stuff, She was more of a relaxed type of person who was in to deep romance, That's why she decided to go to the sitting area that was placed next to a large pond.

The pond area was empty like said expect from some twin like sibling's, They were both blonde and had short hair. They looked around the age 12-14 quite young, Gumi was currently 16 and in her senior year about to go on to college (where she hoped to get a boyfriend!).

She slowley walked into the park getting a few strange look's of suprice. The female just smiled and walked over to a near by bench, Sitting down quietly and leaning into the back rest.

Those sibling's were speaking in a hushed tone as if they were doing something illegal and Gumi could not help but listen in.

The male of the two started to talk leaning into his sister's ear,

"Hey did you hear about that area of town where they say that boy ran away to?"

Gumi froze in place, The word's Boy and Runaway stuck in her mind like dagger's,

"Yeah I know terriable shame is'nt it, So many dagerous thug's down there, Luka-Chan warned me about that" The Female replied,

The name Luka also stuck in her mind, That was the name of her Best Friend, Did she know these kid's?, Gumi had to know, But was worried they be weary of her, She sighed and chose it be better to ask then not to know.

The Older girl carfuly thought about what word's she was going to use, Thing's like should she mention Luka's last name or not, These kid's knew some werid thing's so maybe it would'nt be a good idea, But curiousity got the better of her,

"Um, Hello I hope you don't mind me asking and i'm sorry for overhearing, But the Luka you were talking about, Is her proper name Luka Megurine by chance?" Gumi asked the two,

"Hmm yes it is, Why do you know her?" The younger girl asked,

"Yes I do, She's been my best friend since 7th grade, I'm Gumi" She replied,

"Oh so your the one she talk's about, It's nice to meet you i'm Len and this is my twin sister Rin" The boy of the two spoke,

"It's very nice to meet you both, Um so about this place you guys are on about and the runaway boy, Exactly what do you mean?" The older female asked,

"Oh you never heard of it?, Erm i'm not sure of the name of the place, But it's on the otherside of the railway station downtown, It's dangorus and that's why they say the boy ran away" Rin replied.

This was all to confusing for the girl, Why would he want to go some place dangorus for?...,

"So do you know why he wan'ted to go someplace dangorus?" Gumi asked,

"We're not sure exactly, But some people say that he wan'ted...Well a good time with...People involved with Yaoi" Len whisperd the last part,

The older of the 3 started to blush madly, A good time?, With *Gulp* Older gay men?,

"Whaaaaa?, Why'd he want to do pelvic thrust's with older men!" Gumi freaked out, She got a lot of bad look's this time and some whisper's about teaching kid's bad habbit's...

A Shhhh came from Rin,

"Becarful Gumi, People around here are strict about what you talk about, Another reason why the boy ranaway, He was curious about Yaoi and well...Turned on, That's what Luka-Chan partly said" Rin told her,

"This part of town is a lot more strict then where you and Luka-San live, and prehap's you should try and forget about the boy, Not many teen's come back from that place" Len added in,

"Oh sorry i did'nt know, I'm sort of new in this area of town But i can't forget about him, He was a lonley kid at school, High grade's and everything, So i can't let it go you guy's" Gumi Whiserd,

"Don't worry Gumi-Chan we're not having ago at you, We'd love to go there our self's and save your friend, But there's to many dangour's for all of us, We're only 12 year's old after all and you 16, Over all we'd hate for you to missing as well" Rin carmed her holding her hand.

Gumi stayed quiet and nodded in appoligy,

"Are you sure he has gone there or could he still be around here some place" She asked once more,

"To be honest Gumi, We don't know the police have been looking for him all week and well don't be mad but we have a note no one else know's about" Len replied, A note!,

"Can i see it please!" She asked with hope,

"Well um...of course, Since you'r Luka-Chan's friend, But don't tell anyone we have this because we promiced him not to show it" Rin spoke more quietly, Promiced him!,

"Thank you very much, But how could you promice him if you've never seen him?" Gumi asked,

"We never said we did'nt know him" The Twin's spoke in union,

"You know him! How!" She asked even more,

"Luka never told you did she?, He's our cousen" They spoke once again in union, Cousen!,

"What!, Why would'nt she tell me that" Gumi gasped out,

"Well maybe because you did'nt know us untill now and she does'nt get along with him anymore.." Len spoke up, Handing her the note.

She read through it twice, _Dear wonderful Cousen's, Remember when I showed you both Yaoi and adult thing's? _Why the hell would you be telling them about that!, _Well it's wonderful is'nt it?, I know how much I love it, That's why I'm going to that place, To meet some great hot dangorus men, I proberly won't see you again and i know you'r miss me But I can't stand our christian family's, So please don't show this note to anyone, Not even to Luka! _

This can't be real, Something Fake maybe?, No this was his writing, But why would he do something like this and why would Luka have such a grudge against him!

Gumi wen't pale and started to sweat bit by bit,

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions but why does Luka have something against him?" She asked a questioon for the millionth time,

"Wow she never told you this either..." She Sighed "When they we're in 5th grade they started dating and then she found out he was cheating with gay people online, One boy around 20 came to meet him both knowing each other's age, She saw them kissing and they broke up at the end of the 6th grade, Which was when that boy was seen with him" Rin replied,

"But Luka is'nt against gay's, She love's Yaoi! So why?" Gumi Replied,

"She was heartbroken of course, Why would he go out with a girl if he was gay was what Luka said" Rin stated her friend's word's,

"Oh well...Ok, Thank's for telling me all that...I better be getting back home, So i'll see you guy's around sometime" The older girl told them waving a little as she walked toward's the entrace, Some faint call's of maybe seeing her and Luka next weekend were heard, She turned back round and nodded smiling.

This was too much for her to take, She did'nt know what to do, Should she go home? Call Luka? Or should she go...To that place, Where some man could take a likeing to her?,

To many thought's were flowing through her tiny head, In the end she came up with a combinded and strange solution.

Firstly, Go home and call Luka, Secondly, Wait for it to hit dark and then finaly go to this so called place to find her friend.

The clock on a building struck 1pm, She had been talking to the twin's for a good hour or so, She should of been back home around 12.30, Her mother would be worried about her, Wondering if she ran off as well.

It took about 15 Minuet's for Gumi to get home, Her mother questioned her lot's about where she was and any sign's of the boy, She explained that she saw no trace's and was simply talking to some friend's in the park. Mrs Megipod took it all in asking which friend's and why she did'nt text her to say she'd be late home,

"Mum I already told you this morning that my phone is on charge up stair's and once again there name's are Len and Rin, There 11 year's old and friend's of Luka" Gumi told her, The older woman sighed and shook her head,

"Fine, But please just be carful" She replied, Funny, Gumi was having some sort of da-ja-vu of the word Carful, She just shook it off.

As soon as her mother walked away in to the kitchen she headed straight up to her room to ring Luka and find out her side of the story.

Gumi's bedroom was on the left of the upstair's corridor, It was also nearly the biggist, The wall's were cream colour and the carpet was a light green shade just the way she wanted it.

Her mobile phone currently was sitting on top of a big fat juicy romantic novel charging, It had exactly 6 message's on it the first two were from Luka and Kaito, The next 3 were from her own mother and the last one was from Luka again asking where the hell she was.

Look's like Gumi did'nt have to wonder if she wanted to talk or not, Luka was desperate enough. Before she phoned her friend she choosed to reply to Kaito first. He was asking if she was up for a game of pool down the pub with Meiko that evening, The girl kindly replyed saying that she would'nt be able to make it that night and that she had something really important to do.

After Kaito quickly replyed with a simple okay and hope to see her soon, Gumi then dialed in Luka's number, It rang more then a couple of time's before it was answered,  
>"OH MY GOD! Where have you been Gumi, I've been waiting all morning for a reply!" Luka Yelled through the phone,<p>

"Geez Luka, Sorry i was out at the park and forgot my Mobile, You sound like you'r being dragged in to hell" The green haired girl answerd,

"God you're such a clutz huh?, The hell comment is spot on, Miku came by today and was trying to get me to sing Sissoroid because we're rival's apparently..." The pink haired friend gabbled back,

"Miku?, Why can't you both just get along for once, Not my fault your both step sister's" Gumi replied,

"Yeah i know But i can't stand her and i never said it was your fault, By the way did Kaito tell you we're going down the Pub tonight to play some pool?" Luka asked,

"Hmmm he did, But i told him i could'nt make it" Gumi stated,

"Whaaaaa?, No please come, I don't want to have to deal with Miku again!" Luka cryed through the phone so loud that Gumi had to bring the phone away from her ear, She really hated that those two could'nt get along.

Time was slowing down as she had to listen to her pink haired friend's groan's about how she can't go through another Sissoriod sesson again, Miku apparently been taking sissor's and pushing them to her chest a little to hard and had made Luka's top rip, Indeed mental that one.

By the time the dramatic female said good bye to Gumi it was 2.59 and she heard her mother shout her name 4 time's loudly,

"What is it Mother?" She had shouted down,

"I been trying to call you for age's you have a friend down here, That Rin girl you we're telling me about" called up to her.

Rin!, How would she know Gumi's address, Luka must of given it to her, God will Luka have such a high phone bill.

The green haired senior lituraly ran down the stair and tripped on the last step which made her fall flat on the face, Rin laughed in the door way and appoliagesed as looked at her and then left the two friend's at the door.

Gumi had stood up and brushed her clothe's down,

"Hello again Rin, So What's up and has Luka been calling you a lot?" The older female leaned down to look at the blonde face to face,

"Hi Gumi-Chan, Sorry to bother you, Yes Luka-Chan has been calling, She had your jacket from school and asked me to bring it round for you" The little girl replied smiling,

"Ah thank you, Don't worry you'r not bothering me, Sorry to hear Luka's making you in to a little slave today" She told the younger one,

"Mmm sort of like that, Er Gumi can i come in and talk to you about something for a moment" Rin asked,

".O...of course Rin" The green haired female relpied.

This was frighting Gumi a little, Rin had such a serious yet sad look on her face and it was indeed something to worry about,

"I..I don't know what to say, But um if you do go to that place, I won't stop you, It's so nice what your doing to help find our cousen, It's dangorus i know however i belive in you so much, I feel bad saying this because i should try to stop you, I know your going to go there, But i feel so happy because your just like a hero Gumi-Chan!" Rin cryed out hugging on to the older girl.

Gumi's eye's had pricked tear's and she soon found her self neeling on the floor hugging tightly on to her friend, She was happy too, Rin was so supportive as she was to her.

The blonde haired girl wiped her eye's and stood back,

"Your a good person Gumi, I wish you a safe journey Please come back as soon as you find him!" Rin had told her before walking out the front door giving a short wave of her hand.

Who'd have thought Rin was this emotshional, Gumi and Luka was so lucky to have such a good friend at there side's.

The rest of day wen't by supricely quickly and although that was good for her plan, She was starting to feel very scared. It was around 8.30 when her parent's wen't to bed and took about an hour before there bedroom light's wen't off and Gumi could hear there faint snore's coming through the walls. It was time to put her plan in to action...


	2. Chapter 2: The Handsome Gentleman

As soon as Gumi dressed back into her day clothe's she grabbed some old wellinton boot's and a long purple scarf, It was one of her favourte items in her closet.

She took about 10 minuet's to check everything was done as wanted. After she was sure her parent's were deep in sleep she unlocked the front door and slowly shut it as she walked out on the portch.

It take's half an hour to get to the old railway track's by foot and Gumi really did not want to be outside so long, So she casualy walked down a few street's untill she reached her local video renting store.

She walked in noticing her college friend Haku was at the counter, What should she say? Haku was one of those girl's who checked out siturations she thought was odd, Not just that But she was in one of those Intellagent mood's, Gumi could tell as Haku was sucking on a lollypop stick that looked like it had been chewed on for day's.

The silver haired girl did'nt even notice her, So Gumi stood up straight and walked over acting if nothing was up, Once she reached her friend, The college studen't put down a newspaper a smiled,

"Why hello Gumi, Why are you our so late?" She asked in a reasonbly normal voice,

"Hi Haku, Um i need a taxi to the railway station please" The green haired senior asked,

"Your avoiding the question and why do you need to go to the railway station so late, Your not running away are you?" Haku asked,

"No no, Nothing like that i'm off to the studeo to finsh some Vocaloid document's that i promiced Meiko i'd give in" She lied,

"This late?, I did'nt no Meiko had some document's needed finshing, If the club needed them so badly i could of gone up there, I only asked for extra hour's because i was bored and needed some cash" The college student laughed a little,

"Er yeah, Funny huh?, So um can i you call our local taxi ferm?" Gumi Asked,

"Yeah yeah sure, I'll have to talk to Meiko about all this work though, She should'nt be presureing you like this at all.." Haku wanderd off after finshing her sentence,

"You don't have to, It's only document's for those song's i wanted to do if i had a boyfriend.." Gumi sighed,

"Aww poor thing, Ok don't worry i won't tell your little secret to Meiko or Luka" Haku called as she came back from the telaphone booth in the storage room.

All Gumi replied with was "Hmm",

"That taxi will be here in a minuet, They got one coming from central park, The one in that area the boy wen't missing in you know it?" Haku asked,

"Yes i do, I wen't there today and met Luka's friend's Rin & Len" Gumi told her,

"Rin & Len!, Oh those cute little children, You finally meet them, Luka was suppost to introduce them to you last Tuesday, There going to be joining Vocaloid club and boy can they sing...All sort's even horror and teenage sex slang" Haku cheered,

"Geez i'm not suprice them being friend's with Luka, Well i guess i'll here them sing in a couple week's time when we record World Is Mine" Gumi admitted,

"Yeah, So you be carful ok, I'll see you around..." Haku was interupted by a honk outside, "Oh my i wonder how long we left him out there for, Haha see you sometime soon Gumi" Haku Waved as she said her goodbyes to the younger girl.

The taxi was bright silver with some black box's painted on the side saying the company's name and there number, The girl quickly got in and out of the cold,  
>"Sorry about that, I was talking to my friend at the till" Gumi told the driver,<p>

"Naa don't worry about it young lass, To the station I'm guessing?" The driver replied, He must have been Scottish by the accsent, He also did'nt seem angry so Gumi relaxed and nodded,

"Ok, Now your talking, I hav'nt done many round's tonight, It's nice to be able to have such a nice lovely passanger like your self, Too many drunken teenager's these night's, School in the morning as well can you belive it" He gabbled a bit,

"Mmm yeah, I know what you mean" Gumi replied nicely, This conversation settled her a little But worried her all the same.

The driver drove past the Pub that Kaito and the other's would still be playing pool at, Meiko would proberly have to secretly get Miku and Luka drink's even if they are both underage, How she does'nt get caught was beond Gumi's mind,  
>"You got some friend meeting that your missing there" The driver asked,<p>

"Yeah, I've got some work to finsh..." Gumi Replied,

"Aye, So do i, Gotta finsh the wife's Birthday present tonight, Painting a big picture for her i am, When i'm not driving taxi's i'm either spending time with the wife and kid's or painting a pretty little picture, that's what i like" He spoke truthly,

"You sound like you have a really nice life" Gumi told him,

"Aye again lassy, A lovely comment from you once again, Thank's very much, Look's like we're at your stop" He spoke.

Gumi looked up from her lap and out of the window it was true, She was just outside the station and the old railway crossing was just a little down the road. Fear was starting to set in more then ever before and without thinking she blerted out,

"Is it safe?" She asked,

"Ha is it safe of course, Just as long as you don't cross over the into the next town, I hear bad thing's going to down, Way down over in to the very ground's" He said gently,

"Oh...Okay.." The green haired girl replied,

"Oh No, You not thinking of going over there we're yee?" He asked,

"Oh no no, Nothing like that, I'm going on the train up to central, I have to file some document's for a recording studio" Gumi reasured him,  
>"Oh sorry there young lass, Was worried you'd go missing, I'd hate to have such a guilty conscience" He chuckled "Well it was pleasure driving you here, Have a nice evening" He waved as the female got out of the car and walked up the stair's to the ticket office.<p>

The driver was keeping an eye on her and she knew it. Gumi sighed she'd have to go in and act dumb asking if there was a restroom, That way the man would think she was buying her ticket.

She walked a little faster and went through the automatic door's while putting on a puzzle look, Slowly she aproached the woman behind the counter and smiled. The taxi man had started to drive off and Gumi knew she could just walk away, But she did'nt want to look werid in front of the lady in uniform, So she simply asked where the restroom's were.

The lady just smiled and pointed in the direction not even bovering to see if she was going to ride the train or not. Gumi walked up to a door that said women and enterd the room.

The restroom was empty and she really needed to go to the toliet so she thought why not?.

There were eight cubical's and ten sink's in the room, It was'nt really important to make a note of it but Gumi did because it felt werid. Two extra sink's was a bit werid, But then again a lot women came to restroom's to put on makeup and other werid foundation's.

Gumi let out a little noise as she relised she really needed to go, Her dad's curry alway's has an effect on her. She wen't in to the nearst cubical and quickly relased her self, Oh how she felt better, She no longer had any tummy pain's,  
>"I really need to get mum to cook on curry night's" She spoke out loued, She finshed up and wen't to wash her hand's smiling a little as she looked at her scarf, She did not know why But Gumi had a feeling she was going to find something that fitted in her life...A good thing that had something to do with the colour purple.<p>

After she washed her hand's she walked out of the restroom and back out the automatic door's waving a little as the woman behind the counter smiled and said goodbye.

Cold air flushed around her once more, A street light was blinking down the road near the crossing, That track does'nt get used anymore so maybe it's just a malfuntion she thought.

Exactly two minuet's it took for her to reach the crossing, She looked around twice to make sure no one was watching and place one foot on to the old line's, Another step and she was gulping, One after another untill she heard russaling, The barrior's behind her fell straight down and a light was coming towards her!.

The Train! The old train was running straight toward's her! She was in the middle of the big gap between town's and about to be squashed! She ran falward the barrior's on the otherside was'nt moving so she felt certian she'd live, one the last little tract her scarf got caught in the line's, Oh no now her pressious scarf would get torn apart. It was either Die or Ripping fabric, She had to live so she pulled as hard as she could and left a sad little torn piece fluttering about under the train wheel's as she watched it go by thinking about how close she was to loosing her own life.

Gumi's breathing had gone berserc as she holded on to her scarf and hugged herself,  
>"And here i thought i would be meeting my true love with this scarf, Turn's out i nearlly get squashed, The good thing is that i'm ok at least" She spoke out loued, Not realising she was being watched from the tree's that surronded the track's.<p>

She was in a small hill like forest and just down a path infront of her was light's coming from the town, She smiled inwardly as she relaxed there were a lot of people so it was'nt as if she would be alone with a bad croud, Unless they all were bad croud's...

She kissed her scarf and walked down the path slowly, Being carful incase she stumbled and tripped. She did'nt know how cute she looked from behind and how much eye's watched hungrly as she kissed that scarf, Someone was licking them lips and smiling inwardly as they watched poor little Gumi walk alone in to the big bad wolf's cave.

As she reached the top of the main street she saw that city was the wrong croud itself, Men in ciggar's sat outside stripper club's with some babe's on there lap's and laughed as they saw the senior walk further down the street.

A few wolf wistled and she gave a small false smile, Not knowing that she was now being followed by the same set of eye's. She walked down to where she saw a trashy little chip shop, A boy with dirty blonde hair was in leaning in the arm's of an older man who looked around college age, They both had there back's to Gumi and she wondered if that was him, The boy! She was smiling as she took a few steps closer, Those eye's were watching from an ally, A Figure could of been seen, But Gumi did'nt notice, She wen't over and tapped on both guy's sholder's, The shadow moved a little and you could see a frown upon a male's lower face and, Still half of him was coverd so you could'nt really notice he was there, But boy who ever this was had a angry frown.

The two boy's turned around to face the girl and she gasped, It was'nt him at all, She got the wrong boy,

"Oh um sorry i thought you were someone else..." She quietly spoke looking down at her feet and fiddling with her hand's behind her back.

The younger one grined and looked up as his college lover,

"Hmmm hey Cab i thought we were totaly gay but how about we give this girl a speical privage" He spoke sickly, This guy was scary and had load's of freckle's which made him look goofy and there was white sploch's in his hair,  
>"Hey look Carl, She's eyeing the cum in your hair" This Cab guy said laughing horribly which made Gumi blush.<p>

She did'nt know what to do, She got a lot of look's from all the gang's around. Carl had put a finger in his hair and wiped off some sperm that had found home there, He licked it and smiled,

"Still taste's good you know, Warm and gooy just right for a girl like you" He chuckled,

"Erm sorry but i got to be going" She appolagised and started to walk away,

"Now hold on there love, We an'it done talking to ya" Cab spoke and grabbed hold of one of her Gumi's arm's "No need to rush, We're clean you know, So don't worry about any illness babe" He finshed,

"Yeah what's your name sweetheart" Calm spoke holding Gumi's chin and forcing her to look at him,  
>"G..Gumi, Now please let me go" She cryed trying to pull away,<p>

"Hey Bitch! You've just got a privllage her, Now why don't you get on your nee's here and suck in front of everyone, Maybe they can take turn's ramming inside you eh Gumi! eh?" Cab yelled at her.

Gumi was in a tough situration and could'nt win alone, She did'nt have to struggle much longer as two trash can lid's came flying out of the allyway and in to both the boy's head's.

Gumi got out of there grasp looking at the figure and who was walking out of the darkness, It was man who looked around Cab's age, He wore black leaver jean's and and black silk top that looked like a boob tube, But it had strap's attached to it that rested around the man's upper arm's.

He was attractive, If not handsome. The thing that got Gumi big time was his hair, Soft wavy purple lock's were tied in to a large high bushy poinytail.

The younger female felt enchanted by his presence. The man started to speak at Cab who was currently bent over holding his nose that was now bleeding, Carl had cralwed over to him and hugged his back screeching at the handsome devil.

The purple haired male's voice was deep, But not to deep, It was just about right, He'd be good at Vocaloid club thought Gumi as she watched him look at her and smile a little,

"Good Evening Miss" He spoke, Gumi could not speak as she felt heat rise in her pantie's, This man was arousing her and he could tell just by looking at a little wet pearly trail that came down her leg, It was indeed her natural luberaient that was made when one get's horny.

She was scared as Cab started to laugh,  
>"Oh no don't pick up another on Gappy" He had said,<p>

"Pick up another what? Camron...Another slut, a child, a whore?" This Gappy man had said in a deeper voice "No you faggot, What i'm picking up is something much much more worthy then your trashy lifestyle" He finshed off.

Picking up had echoed through Gumi, What was this man's intention, She was now having second thought's about her so called knight in lether.

She was going to do it! She was going to run back to the crossing!..


End file.
